This Ain't Goodbye
by ScienceWolf
Summary: A short series of OneShot Songfics all based on the song 'This Ain't Goodbye' by Train. Different pairings used. T for bad language.
1. USUK

_~You and I were friends from outer space_

_Afraid of letting go~_

Alfred stared at the man who had once been his caretaker. Somehow, along the course of history he began to be more of a fatherly brother and more of a forbidden love. Slowly, unknowingly, the feeling had crept in under America's radar. When he finally noticed what was going on it was too late to stop himself from falling head over heels for the stuck-up nation.

_~The only two who understood this place_

_And as far as we know_

_We were way before our time_

_As bold as we were blind~_

"We can't America. I love you; you are such a perfect little boy. But we can't. We can't hang out for a while. I need to go back to my country. My people need me. You can't be selfish enough to want me to abandon them, right?" Arthur just didn't get it. And he always said Alfred was insensitive and couldn't read people! Why couldn't the Brit realize that Alfred was in love with him? Why didn't he see it?

"As nations we can't! But as people we can! Why do you think we came up with human names? Not just so we could go out in public! But so we could live a life without ties to our countries!" Arthur thought over that for a moment, distracted. Seizing his chance, Alfred moved forward.

_~Just another perfect mistake_

_Another bridge to take_

_On the way of letting go~_

"Wait… I'm not sure we are on the same page. What are YOU talking about?" In answer, Alfred leaned in and kissed the Brit passionately. All of his thoughts were poured into the action. The American practically radiated love for the smaller country. The embrace of the younger country sent Arthur's mind spinning back to the past.

On the day he had left for too long, America had run up to him and begged him not to leave. Britain smiled and ruffled his hair, promising to return. Promising that he would miss him and love the young boy forever.

_~This ain't good bye_

_It's just where love goes~_

Arthur finally realized that his words had been truer than he thought. He did love Alfred, always had. Well, as the boy grew up it became less of a brotherly love and more of a lover love. But he knew it was taboo. They couldn't allow behavior like that; the world was chaotic enough as it was.

_~When words aren't warm enough_

_To keep away the cold~_

As Alfred pulled back, Arthur tugged him back and embraced the forbidden action, his actions speaking for him. Trying to portray his own love for the nation. He couldn't let the unspoken confession go unanswered.

_~This ain't goodbye_

_It's not where our story ends~_

Breaking away finally, gasping for breath, Arthur shook his head forlornly. Alfred opened his mouth to speak but the older man silenced him with a finger to the lips.

"America, love," The boy winced at the name of his country. "You know we can't. Even if we use human names, it doesn't change who and what we are. I still love you, and I always will. But we can't be together right now, as much as it pains me to say so."

_~But I know you can't be mine_

_Not the way you've always been~_

Alfred couldn't hold back any longer. Silent tears dripped down his cheeks, but he made no move to stop them.

"But maybe, in the future, we can find a way to love without our duties getting in the way." Watching his love break into tiny pieces broke Arthur's heart, but it had to be done. They couldn't engage in such frivolous activities, as much as both of them wanted to.

_~As long as we've got time_

_Then this ain't goodbye~_

Slowly, carefully, Arthur walked away from the broken nation. Alfred crumpled to the floor, his mind whirling with memories of the previous moments. His only true love had left him with nothing but a broken heart and a small shred of hope for the future.

* * *

**Well... If you can't tell, this is a USUK songfic based on the song 'This Ain't Goodbye' by Train. I was listening to it the other day and all these ideas popped into my head. Thus, I created a series of songfics for the exact same song but different pairings. I hope you like them all! Please review and let me know what you think. Flames are welcome, they help me burn up calendars so I can use the excuse that I don't know what day it is so I don't have to go to school. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or the song This Ain't Goodbye. Sadly...**

**See y'all later!**


	2. Spamano

_~You and I were friends from outer Space_

_Afraid of letting go~_

He knew it had to be done. It was the right choice. But, if it was the right choice, then why was it so hard to make? Why couldn't he let him go? What was keeping him from allowing Romano to do what he wanted?

_~The only two who understood this place_

_And as far as we knew_

_We were way before our time_

_As bold as we were blind~_

Antonio didn't want to let his little tomato go. He loved him too much. Sure, the boy never returned his feelings, but that didn't matter. All that mattered was having Lovino around. But he wanted to unify with his brother, he wanted to live his own life under his own rule. So why was it so hard for Spain to let Romano be happy?

_~Just another perfect mistake_

_Another bridge to take_

_On the way to letting go~_

Why was it so damn hard? Why couldn't he leave the bastard by just walking away? Lovino didn't understand it. Wait… Yes, he did understand it. He just refused to admit it. The older Italy twin knew he loved his old caretaker. Of course, if he admitted it he would lose all of his pride so he pretended he couldn't care less about the Tomato Bastard. And obviously, he didn't care about Antonio. Right?

_~This ain't good bye_

_It's just where love goes~_

"Lovino?" The boy stiffened. "Can you come here really fast?" Romano turned around to face Spain but made no other movements. "You don't have to do this. You can stay if you want you know. I won't mind. Te amo…"

"Wh… What?" Lovino couldn't believe his ears. Did Antonio say he… loved him? No, that wasn't possible. Was it?

_~When words aren't warm enough_

_To keep away the cold, oh no~_

"Te amo Lovino. Siempre tengo." (_I love you Lovino. I always have._) The older man said it more surely this time, prepared for a fountain of profanities to come out of the other boy's mouth. Instead, he was rewarded with a sobbing Italian in his arms.

"Ti amo troppo, bastardo. But, you know I can't stay. I have to do this. My brother needs me." Romano looked up at Spain, trying to gauge his reaction. Antonio nodded slowly, taking in the information.

_~This ain't good bye_

_It's not where our story ends~_

Instead of responding, Antonio surprised Lovino with an action. Gently, he lifted the boy's head up and saw tear-streaked cheeks. Closing the distance, he watched the Italian's reaction with half-lidded eyes. Their lips touched and sparks flew. It was passionate, portraying all of the feelings they couldn't put into words. Lips molding together perfectly, they both sank into the romantic bliss. Finally, they pulled away for breath.

_~But I know you can't be mine_

_Not the way you've always been~_

"I still have to let you go don't I, mi amor?" Sadly, Lovino nodded and left his lover's embrace. Walking over to stand by his brother, the Italian glanced back once more at the man he wanted to stay with forever. He knew it wouldn't work though. Not now at least. Italy needed to be put back together before other countries could become involved.

_~As long as we've got time_

_This ain't goodbye~_

"Maybe… Maybe when my brother and I are united… Maybe then Antonio. Maybe then. Ti amo." At that, the two Italians walked away and left the Spaniard behind for far too long. However, the pain was alleviated for both sides by the knowledge that they would be back together. Maybe not tomorrow, maybe not the week after. But eventually they would find their way back to each other. Because they had all the time in the world to find each other again.

* * *

**So, second one. This one was kind of when the Italies united, if you can't tell. I wonder how Spain felt during that time, you know? It must have really hurt because I do believe they love each other. **

**I'm going to do an Itacest and a GerIta one, but I'm not sure if I will do any others. If you have any ideas, let me know and I will contemplate them. Please give me a basic situation and the pairing, I should be able to get it from there. :D**

**As always, please review! Flames are welcome, they give me a weapon to fight Mary Sues with!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song or Hetalia. Yada yada yada. **

**See y'all later!**


	3. Itacest

_~You and I were friends from outer space_

_Afraid of letting go~_

"Why do you have to leave Fratello? Why does he have to leave? Why can't he stay with us?" Veneziano looked up at Austria trying to make sense of the situation. Even though Romano was rude sometimes, he was still Veneziano's brother, they should stay together! At least… That was what Grandpa Rome told Feliciano.

_~The only two who understood this place _

_And as far as we know _

_We were way before our time_

_As bold as we were blind~_

"Come along Italy. You are coming to work for me now. Your brother is going to Spain's house." Roderich attempted to drag the younger Italy away, but his efforts were in vain. The boy was kicking and screaming, struggling to be with his brother. Surprisingly, Romano wasn't flipping him off like usual. In fact, he looked almost teary eyed.

_~Just another perfect mistake _

_Another bridge to take _

_On the way of letting go~_

Finally, Romano's resolve broke and he ran to his brother. Ripping him out of Austria's arms, Lovino held Feliciano's sobbing form, soothing words flowing quietly out of his mouth.

"Shh. It's okay Fratello. Il suo bene. Tutto andrà bene. Non ti preoccupare." (_It's alright. Everything will be okay. Don't worry._) Their native tongue achieved its goal and the sobs slowly eased.

_~This ain't goodbye _

_This is just where love goes~_

"Don't leave me Lovi! I don't want to be alone!" Romano's heart was breaking, he couldn't bear to see his younger brother like this. Still, he couldn't do anything about it.

"I'm sorry Feli. I'm so, so sorry."

_~When words aren't warm enough_

_To keep away the cold, oh no~_

Spain and Austria, tired of waiting, moved forward to take the brothers out of each other's embrace. However, they both stopped in their tracks at what they saw. Both of the brothers had seen the other's future caretaker walking towards them and had scowled so evilly that the older nations had stopped. Neither of the boys wanted to waste any time, so they held on for just a little longer.

_~This ain't goodbye_

_It's not where our story ends~_

"Don't worry Fratello. We will find each other again. We will unite and become one Italy. Maybe not today, or tomorrow, but someday we will. And then we will be strong." Lovino wiped away Feliciano's stray tears and stepped back slightly. Veneziano knew then that he might not see his brother the same way for a long time and lunged forward for one last hug.

_~But I know you can't be mine _

_Not the way you've always been~_

"You promise me Lovi? Promise me you will stay Lovino. Don't just become Romano. Please, stay like this for me. I can't bear for you to stop being who you are along with being gone." Feliciano looked up once and knew that his brother would try his hardest. That was all he could ask for. Finally, they both stepped back and walked towards their new caretakers.

_~As long as we've got time _

_Then this ain't goodbye~_

Walking away, Spain and Romano heard a faint cry, but only the younger nation understood it.

"Te lo prometto fratello. Ti troverò e ci saranno entrambi l'Italia insieme." (_I promise you brother. I will find you and we will both be Italy together._) Silent tears streamed down Lovino's cheeks at his brother's words. As the older nations left with their new charges they knew that the brothers would someday find each other and unite. And there was nothing anyone could do to stop it.

* * *

**This one was less romantic and more brotherly angst. Between chibitalia and chibi!Romano if you can't tell. I just couldn't think of another situation where the song would fit in their past you know? And as much as I LOVE to ship these two together, (ITACEST ALL THE WAY!) I didn't want to do it at such a young age. **

**Please let me know what you think or if you have ideas for what I should do after GerIta. If I don't think of anything I will probably just label this story as my very first complete one and be on my way. Flames are welcome (when aren't they?), I shall use them to get rid of things I don't want anyone else to ever see. **

**Disclaimer: You know... normally I put authors notes and stuff at the top and bottom of my story. And the Disclaimer is always at the top. I guess I'm trying something new you know? ANYWAYS! I no own, you no sue, we all eat ice cream. Simple right? **

**See y'all later!**


End file.
